Red Riding Hood
by Yullen Asura
Summary: Ma version de l'épisode 7 de la saison deux, Child of Moon. Belle/Ruby Si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode, risque de spoil.


**Hey ! Voici ma première fanfiction. J'adore le personnage de Ruby et j'aime bien Belle. Alors en voyant l'épisode 07 de la saison deux, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et... voilà. J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC, mais si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ! **

**Il y'a une déjà une fanfiction qui reprend cet épisode (vraiment pas mal, d'ailleurs ! Allez la lire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. J'adore la fin) mais j'avais déjà terminé la mienne avant de la lire, et vu que je pense qu'elles sont assez différentes je me suis dit que j'allais la poster quand même. Si cela dérange quelqu'un, je m'en excuse.**

**En parlant d'excuse, veuillez me pardonner pour les éventuelles fautes, je me suis relue mais ce n'est pas toujours suffisant.**

**Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient mais je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de faire mumuse avec les personnages d'Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Lorsque David émit l'idée de la cacher dans la librairie de Belle, Ruby s'empressa de refuser. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie connaisse sa véritable nature. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'elle était en réalité un _monstre._

Charming réussit cependant à la convaincre, lui rappelant alors que beaucoup connaissait sa véritable nature à Storybrooke et que Belle l'apprendrait donc inévitablement, surtout avec les récents évènements.

La louve avait donc fini par accepter, laissant David expliquer les détails à Belle pendant qu'elle inspectait les chaînes qui la retiendraient. Elle ne savait pas si ce serait suffisant mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle espérait tout de même éviter de détruire la librairie de son amie.

Red ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant David et Belle revenir. Elle s'attendait au pire et lorsque la libraire commença à parler, elle se mit automatiquement sur la défensive.

_« Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que son amie est… »_

_« Un monstre ? »_ Coupa froidement Ruby.

Au fond d'elle, la louve savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas blâmer la jeune-femme pour ça. Elle-même se répugnait, elle était capable du pire sous cette forme. Tous ceux qui le savaient étaient effrayés et ils avaient raison.

« _Pourchassée_, Finit Belle sans se formaliser du ton cassant de son amie. _J'allais dire __que tu étais chassée. »_

Ruby regretta instantanément sa réaction. Elle s'était presque montrée agressive alors que son amie était en train de l'aider, de la protéger.

Belle ne pouvait pas la fuir pour ce qu'elle était alors qu'elle ne fuyait pas Rumplestilskin, après tout. Elle aurait donc dû se douter qu'il n'y avait pas de limite à ce que pouvait accepter la jeune-femme. Elle voulut la remercier mais aucun mot ne voulut sortir de sa bouche.

Lorsque David et Granny partirent, elles restèrent un instant en silence. Belle, parce qu'elle savait Ruby à fleur de peau et comprenait que celle-ci risquait d'interpréter mal chacune de ses paroles Red, parce qu'elle avait peur d'entendre ce que cette révélation sur sa nature avait pu changer dans la façon dont son amie la voyait.

N'y tenant plus, la louve décida de prendre un peu l'air, laissant la libraire dans ses pensées.

Elle fut de retour peu avant la pleine lune et demanda à la jeune-femme de s'en aller, préférant la savoir en sécurité avant de se transformer en bête affamée. Celle-ci se contenta de la suivre jusqu'aux chaînes.

_« Est-ce que les chaînes vont tenir ? »_

_« Espérons. »_

Sa question innocente blessa un peu Red : Belle avait peur de son côté loup. Elle comprenait parfaitement mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer en ayant le sentiment d'être rejetée. Qu'elle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsque la jeune-femme continua, d'un ton décidé.

_« Alors je reste. »_

Elle en oublia un instant comment parler, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle risquait de briser ses chaînes et de faire un carnage dans la ville et pourtant son amie voulait rester près d'elle…

Un instant, elle pensa à Snow. La différence étant le fait que Mary Margaret avait fini par céder et s'en aller comme elle le lui demandait. Mais Belle, elle… Ruby pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle ne comptait pas l'abandonner toute seule dans cette librairie.

Son cœur s'en emplit de joie. Sa raison en fut moins contente.

Elle avait tué son petit-ami si facilement, lorsqu'elle était encore inconsciente de sa véritable nature… Son côté loup n'hésiterait certainement pas à dévorer la libraire.

Si la tentative de Belle pour détendre l'atmosphère aurait pu faire rire la serveuse en d'autres circonstances, là elle ne fit que la ramener à la réalité. Une soirée entre filles ? Elles allaient plutôt refaire un remake un peu plus sanglant de « _La Belle et la Bête_ », oui ! Paniquée, elle tenta de la raisonner, lui expliquant que David était bien trop optimiste et qu'elle avait déjà tué sous cette forme. Une fois son explication terminée, elle conclue :

_« Tout le monde dans cette ville à raison d'avoir peur de moi ! »_

Et la réponse de Belle la surpris de nouveau.

_« Mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! »_

« _Eh bien tu devrais !_ » fit-elle, tentant de masquer la surprise et la joie qui s'était emparée d'elle en attendant ses mots.

Baissant le ton de sa voix afin de lui prouver qu'elle était résolue et qu'elle avait pris cette décision avec calme, Belle essaya de nouveau de la convaincre. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas douter autant, qu'elle ne devait pas se rejeter mais plutôt se faire confiance… Mais Ruby n'était pas de cet avis.

Bien sûr, le cœur de Red s'était gonflé de bonheur aux paroles de son amie. Elle aurait même put en pleurer. Et c'est justement pour protéger une personne aussi merveilleuse qu'elle prit la pire décision qui soit.

_« Peut-être. Peut-être que tu as raison… »_

Elle s'approcha doucement de la jeune-femme, sentant son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Elle marqua un léger temps d'arrêt avant de combler la distance entre elles et de l'embrasser avec la plus grande douceur dont elle se sentait capable.

C'était un _adieu_.

Et la sensation d'être comblée, là, alors que ses lèvres étaient contre celles de son amie, lui prouva qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Maintenant elle pouvait y aller, sans aucun regret.

Enclenchant l'une des menottes sur le poignet de son (_ancienne_ _?_) amie, Ruby s'éloigna et finit sa phrase.

_« Mais la foule a raison aussi. Je suis un monstre. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de faire en sorte de ne plus blesser qui que ce soit. »_

_Surtout pas toi, _pensa-t-elle en s'éloignant de Belle qui reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

_« Non, non, non… Qu-…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser m'arrêter. Ils veulent un loup, ils l'auront. Il faut que je paie pour tout ce que j'ai fait. »_

_« Mais ils vont te tuer ! »_

Belle avait les larmes aux yeux et Red sentit son cœur se déchirer en voyant ça. Jamais elle ne pourrait assez remercier la jeune-femme. Grâce à elle, elle se sentait un petit peu plus humaine… Mais sa décision était prise.

_« N'est-ce pas ce que je mérite ? »_

Elle partit, ne laissant pas à son amie le temps de répliquer. Elle prit la peine de barricader la porte, ne voulant pas risquer de lui faire du mal pendant la pleine Lune. Et elle partit la tête haute, consciente qu'elle vivait là ses derniers instants alors que le loup en elle commençait à s'éveiller.

* * *

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était terriblement effrayée. Pourquoi avait-elle hurlé, déjà ? Pourquoi avait-elle attiré à elle tout ce monde ?

Son cerveau lui envoyait des messages d'alertes, lui disait de fuir. Et pourtant, son cœur l'obligeait à rester là, à attendre de se faire battre sauvagement par la foule.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir. Et elle savait que ce serait incroyablement douloureux.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça, déjà ? Ah oui, pour protéger ceux qui étaient sur le point de la tuer… Pour les sauver d'elle-même alors qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à la torturer. Un instant elle songea à se défendre, à les déchiqueter comme ils s'apprêtaient à le faire…

Mais le visage souriant de Belle apparut dans son esprit.

Ah… Oui, c'est vrai… C'était pour elle qu'elle attendait patiemment sa propre fin. Au final, elle n'avait pas eu droit à sa fin heureuse, hein ? Et dire que c'était à cause de sa propre nature…

Elle avait tué Peter, son premier amour. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas son _True Love_ mais elle l'avait quand même aimé de tout son cœur. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de le dévorer.

Elle avait probablement tué Gus. Lui qui voulait aussi connaitre son côté « _Red_ », il avait été servi. Il ne méritait pas ça, lui qui voulait l'accepter pour ce qu'elle était… Et elle aurait tuée Belle aussi, si elle était restée avec elle dans la librairie.

Elle méritait de mourir. Elle _devait_ mourir. Pour le bien de tous.

Bizarrement, la plupart des humains restèrent loin d'elle. Ils avaient si peur que ça ? Elle ne leur ferait rien.

Un seul de ces hommes s'approcha. Il lui semblait familier mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

Il lui parla, l'appela « _Ruby_ » et continua de lui parler. _David_… Elle le reconnut finalement, ses souvenirs lui revenant lentement.

Doucement, il réussit à la convaincre et elle finit par accepter son erreur : il avait raison.

Oui… Elle pouvait éviter ce carnage, elle pouvait contrôler le loup. N'était-elle pas déjà en train de le faire, d'ailleurs ? Alors, un éclat rouge passa devant ses yeux.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit forme humaine, entourée de sa cape, elle ne put retenir son sourire malgré sa grande difficulté à respirer.

Le changement de forme était toujours un peu douloureux et épuisant… Et puis, elle était encore un peu rouillée.

Elle finit par s'en remettre et se redressa, toujours souriante, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un équilibre entre Red et Ruby.

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de profiter de sa victoire sur elle-même plus longtemps. Elle devait déjà se mettre en chasse. A la recherche de Spencer.

* * *

David n'était pas le seul à être atteint par la destruction du chapeau de Jefferson, Ruby l'était tout autant. Emma était devenue l'une de ses meilleures amies depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke. Et Snow faisait partie de _sa famille_. A cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : courir retrouver Belle et pleurer dans ses bras. – Même si elle doutait que celle-ci l'accueille les bras ouvert, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Mais David avait été là pour elle. Alors elle fut là pour lui aussi. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il allait un peu mieux et qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose, elle sut qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. Belle l'avait attendue depuis assez longtemps. Elle devait lui en vouloir de l'avoir laissée enchainée tout ce temps. Et elle devait aussi lui en vouloir pour le baiser, elle qui était si amoureuse de Gold. Ruby sentit un instant la jalousie tirailler son estomac, l'obligeant à retenir un grognement possessif qui n'avait rien d'humain. Elle attendit d'être calmée avant de se tourner vers David.

_« Hum… David, il se pourrait que j'aie laissée Belle enchainée dans la librairie donc… »_

_« Il faut que tu ailles la libérer. »_ Finit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle le lui rendit, en un peu plus brillant, et prit la clef qu'il lui tendait avant de s'en aller en courant.

* * *

Belle attendit plusieurs heures, assise sur le sol sans bouger, la tête appuyée contre la barre de fer. Elle était restée là, à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ruby, le baiser, son sacrifice. Fermant douloureusement les yeux en imaginant son amie morte, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang pour se forcer à penser à autre chose. Ça ne marcha qu'à moitié. Tournant la tête vers les nombreuses étagères qui l'entouraient, elle se redressa un peu et tenta d'en sortir un livre au hasard.

Quitte à rester ici toute la nuit – et probablement une bonne partie de la matinée –, elle pouvait essayer d'en profiter. Et puis, elle pourrait peut-être penser à autre chose qu'au corps ensanglanté de Ruby. Mais son esprit en décida autrement : à peine avait-elle finit une page qu'elle avait déjà oublié ce qu'elle venait de lire. Laissant s'échapper un soupir de frustration, elle referma bruyamment le livre. _Ruby…_ Elle allait revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était en vie, pas vrai ? Elle ne l'avait plus entendue hurler…

Alors qu'elle retenait difficilement ses larmes, elle entendit du bruit. Se relevant, elle se demanda un instant si elle devait signifier sa présence… Avant de décider de ne pas le faire. Ruby, Granny et David savaient où elle se trouvait. Du moins, Ruby le savait et les deux autres pourraient aisément le deviner.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se trouver nez à nez, dans cette situation inconfortable, avec n'importe qui. Encore moins s'il s'agissait de l'une des personnes qui osait traquer son amie.

Cependant, qui que ce soit, il faisait un vacarme d'enfer. Belle commençait à avoir un peu peur. Peut-être étaient-ils mal intentionné ? Peut-être Ruby avait-elle perdue la raison sous forme de louve et était revenue ? Elle secoua la tête, préférant arrêter d'imaginer les pires scénarios.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. Et la personne qui entra semblait épuisée par l'effort.

_« Ruby ? »_

Belle en fut surprise. La lune était toujours présente et pourtant, Ruby se tenait là, devant elle, plus humaine que jamais. Elle remarqua finalement la cape rouge et esquissa un sourire.

Visiblement, la serveuse venait de défaire la barricade qu'elle avait elle-même créée pour protéger la jeune-femme d'elle-même et ça lui avait donné du fil à retordre.

Mais maintenant qu'elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre, elles ne savaient plus quoi se dire. Au bout d'un moment, Ruby fit quelques pas, se stoppant à une distance raisonnable. Elle savait qu'elle devrait détacher son amie, mais elle sentit soudainement la peur l'envahir.

« _Désolée »_ souffla-t-elle simplement en baissant les yeux d'un air penaud.

_« Détache-moi, Ruby._ » Répondit calmement la libraire.

Red s'approcha donc, le regard empli de culpabilité et délia le poignet de Belle qui le massa plus par réflexe que par réelle douleur.

Mais alors que la louve s'apprêtait à s'éloigner et à fuir le regard de son amie, celle-ci décida qu'une petite vengeance de temps en temps ne faisait pas de mal. Et c'est ainsi que, écarquillant les yeux de surprise, Ruby se retrouva attachée tout comme Belle l'avait été avant elle.

Celle-ci profita de sa confusion pour lui prendre la clef des mains et se leva avant de s'éloigner un peu pour s'appuyer contre une table.

_« Tu ne me dois pas que des excuses, Ruby. J'ai aussi besoin d'explication. »_

La louve grogna légèrement. Elle aurait dû se méfier. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru la libraire capable de ce genre de vengeance. Elle acquiesça tout de même, attendant les questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait visiblement pas échapper.

_« Je suis contente de te voir en un seul morceau, Rubes. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

Celle-ci lui raconta tout en détail, laissant quelques larmes coulées en repensant au fait qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais Snow et Emma. Elle avait fait la forte avec David, mais maintenant elle se sentait terriblement impuissante lorsqu'elle y repensait.

Belle s'approcha d'elle et, prenant le visage de la louve entre ses mains, elle essuya ses larmes de ses pouces.

_« On va trouver un moyen, j'en suis sûre. Si ce n'est pas nous, alors ce sera Emma et Mary Margaret. »_

Ruby lui sourit, Belle était décidément vraiment optimiste. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à la rassurer. Mais à présent Red sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus échapper à certaines questions qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

_« Ruby… Tu m'as embrassé, avant de partir. Pourquoi ? »_

_« C'était un baiser d'adieu. »_

_« Ça ne répond pas à ma question_. » Fit Belle en fronçant les sourcils

Red se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi diable était-elle venue la libérer ? Elle aurait dû envoyer David ! …Non, elle devait assumer maintenant. Elle le lui devait. Elle lui _devait_ la vérité.

_« Je ne voulais pas mourir avec des regrets. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans embrasser au moins une fois la femme que j'aime… »_

Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse de son aveu. Elle se serait volontiers enfuie si son poignet n'était pas retenu. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même pour cela.

Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux sur Belle. Elle se doutait que celle-ci était en train d'assimiler doucement ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, même si elle avait déjà dû en prendre conscience après son départ.

_« Ruby… regarde-moi. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Oh non, la louve ne lui faciliterait certainement pas la tâche sur ce point. Si elle voulait la rejeter, alors elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ses yeux s'emplir de tristesse et son cœur se briser lamentablement. La jeune serveuse savait déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas son _Happy End._

_« Parce que… j'ai vraiment très envie de t'embrasser. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

Ruby se redressa soudainement. _Attend, quoi ?_ Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu, là ? Elle chercha la réponse à sa question dans les yeux bleus de la jeune-femme mais ce fut ses lèvres qui lui répondirent.

D'un doux baiser, Belle court-circuita les derniers neurones de Red. Celle-ci n'y répondit d'ailleurs pas tout de suite, trop occupée à se pincer discrètement le bras pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Finalement, sa main libre plongée dans les cheveux de Belle, elle approfondit leur baiser avant de le rompre, à bout de souffle.

Mais Ruby n'eut pas le loisir de se remettre de ses émotions : son amie l'embrassa de nouveau, visiblement accro aux sensations qui la parcourait. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça avec Rumple. Tout comme Ruby n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Peter, ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

_« Ruby… Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi aussi. »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de continuer, sans remarquer le regard brûlant que la louve lui lançait. Celle-ci se faisait violence pour ne pas l'interrompre en l'embrassant de nouveau.

_« Je veux dire… J'en suis sûre. Alors, s'il te plait… Ne me fait plus jamais un coup comme ça. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. »_

Ruby murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Belle la regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de se sentir tirer brusquement contre le corps chaud de la louve. De s_a_ louve.

La libraire ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle chaud contre son cou alors qu'elle l'entendit murmurer tout près de son oreille :

«_ C'est promis. Mais, plus important… Tu es au courant que ce n'est pas très prudent d'être aussi mignonne en présence d'une louve un soir de pleine lune ? »_

« _Oh, vraiment ? Et si tu me montrais pourquoi ? »_ répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le rouge aux joues.

Ruby songea un instant qu'elle allait même le lui montrer à chaque fois qu'elles en ressentiraient l'envie, pleine lune ou non, avant de céder à ses désirs en déposant quelques baisers dans le cou de la jeune-femme qui ne put retenir un soupir de bonheur.

_Cette nuit-là, Granny s'était inquiétée et avait fini par appeler David pour savoir s'il savait où était sa petite-fille. Et lorsqu'elle passa près de la librairie, toujours au téléphone avec le nouveau shérif, elle décida, le rouge aux joues, d'abandonner ses « recherches » et de rentrer chez elle en prévenant Charming qu'il ferait mieux d'en faire autant. _

_Comme quoi, posséder l'ouïe d'une louve n'était pas si pratique que ça, au final…_

_**The End ~**_

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir (Ne serait-ce que pour me lapider, je suis un peu masochiste alors faites vous plaisir, ça me fera plaisir aussi)

Et si vous avez des conseils, des critiques, n'hésitez pas! :)

Yuyu.


End file.
